Going Down
by Miss Mikune
Summary: Onstage, Singer Harune Aira is the definition of 'Perfect': She has the looks, the fame, the ego, everything. Offstage though, she is cold and distant. Asechi Kyoko decides that the best way to solve this problem is by sending her on a cruise with a member of a famous boy band named Callings, namely famous singer Shou Yoshida. AU and OOC, be warned.
1. Game Plan

_Hello there, I hope I've caught your attention! This is my first story, so it might not be really good, but enjoy!_

_Warning: OOC and AU world. Some fans might not like this, and I'm really sorry for that._

* * *

**Going Down**

**Chapter 1**

**~Game Plan~**

* * *

"And we are now introducing the all-time famous singer, Harune Aira!" A host called into his microphone, though his voice barely passed through the loud screaming of the crowd below him. Doors opened magnificently and a redhead walked out, her aura seemingly shimmering around her. The girl waved, and the audience screamed more, squealing something along the lines of 'Aira' and 'We love you'.

"Sit, sit!" The host invited, gesturing to an empty swivel chair beside the one he was sitting at. Aira walked over to it, her heels clicking loudly against the smooth surface of the stage, and set herself down. She raised her head and waved once more, her cheeks tilted up into a friendly smile, causing a wave of screams and squeals to rise again. The host laughed into his microphone, extending a hand for Aira to shake. She gladly took it, flipping on one of her glamorous smiles. The host wasted no time once the crowd died down and asked questions almost immediately.

"So, Aira, what inspired you to become a singer?" He asked, and Aira raised her own microphone to her mouth. Her shoulder-length red hair that was twisted into a simple ponytail hung limply on her right shoulder as her equally red eyes fixed onto the host's, her perfectly manicured fingernails catching everyone's eye.

"Well … I guess, mother? She always wanted me to be a singer, plus I had the ability … so, why not?"

The host nodded appreciatively. "So … liking red, huh? Is that your favourite colour?"

Aira found herself smiling by herself. Red was her favourite colour, yes. And she made sure that it was obvious. Hence, Red nail-polish and Red outfit, along with Red lipstick. She nodded. "Yes! It represents me, I guess, fiery and passionate. I was often teased for my red hair and red eyes in elementary school so I hated the colour, but not anymore! It is now my signature colour, after pink."

"That's really great. Okay, last question. Dating yet?"

Aira bit her lip to stop a frown from invading her lips. "N-no." She hated that question, because her answer always made her sound so ... lonely. And besides, her manager won't let her date anyone in case it gets in the way of her idol career. "I don't want to get into a relationship with anyone at the moment, because I may have more problems and stress, like if my boyfriend would run away with another girl. ... At least, that's what normal girlfriends worry about?"

The crowd laughed, along with the host, who burst into a hearty chuckle. "Dating doesn't bring stress and problems, Aira ... it actually makes you happy. I have a wife myself, and I think my life would be incomplete without her." The crowd 'aww'ed, and Aira laughed a little just to be polite.

_You don't know how it's like to be an idol. Your life is perfect, but mine isn't._

"Okay, time is running out, and it is a culture," The crowd laughed again at this, "to end a show with a quote, or a promise from our guest! Harune, please?" He gestured his microphone to Aira.

Aira raised it slowly to her mouth again, her brain working furiously for a line. Finally, she found it. "One day, I'll find the perfect guy to date." The crowd cheered and the host whistled. "But," She added with an emphasis so that the audience with quiet down, "I don't believe in love." She turned to the camera and looked directly into it. "Make me." The crowd cheered and cat-called, while the host laughed once more and patted Aira lightly on the arm.

"Well said, Aira! Now our fanboys will be working hard! Thanks for watching our Idols' talk show!"

* * *

_Lies. All of them. Lies, lies, lies. Never the truth._

Aira is sick. She is really sick of this whole mask, the mask of friendliness. Manager demanded that she act friendly onstage in case she scares off her fans. Seriously? Some fans like singers with 'mysterious' auras, Aira had argued. Perhaps more fans will come her way once she acts really cold and aloof. Of course, manager had not agreed. She protested more and literally _flung _Aira out from her office.

Her pocket vibrated. Aira whipped out her phone, and found forty-one new messages. Most of them were praises about how she did well on the talk show, but a certain message caught her eye. It was from manager, as usual. Maybe she said something wrong.

**Meet me at the office at ten. Quick.**

Aira shook her head, walking to the back entrance where an assistant and her limo would be waiting for her. She opened the door and soon enough, her personal assistant, Rizumu Amamiya, was standing there in her business suit. At the sight of Aira, Rizumu was bouncing with happiness. She grabbed Aira by the arm and began pulling her to the limo, where the doorman had the door open and ready for Aira.

"Oh, you were brilliant in that talk show!" Rizumu gushed, fanning her face with her hands. "Your demeanour, Aira, I think I've fallen in love with it! I mean, the way you started saying that you didn't believe in love, I think I felt a drip of blood trickle down from my nose! But ... what was that about love? I think you'll be in great trouble with manager? Oh look, you are. You are to be in her office at ten." Rizumu stopped babbling and pulled up her sleeve to check the time. "It's nine o' clock now ... we still have time! Hop on in!" Rizumu gestured to the door of the limo, where the doorman bowed on cue. Aira wordlessly stepped in before Rizumu did, and with a _click _and a start of the engine, the car swerved off into the night.

* * *

Manager slammed her hands on the table, leaning in so she was face-to-face with Aira. "I thought we discussed this." Her voice was shaking slightly with anger and frustration. "You will 'fall in love' with a certain singer, real or fake, I don't care. And you're a friendly and kind singer. Do you know that the last few lines gave away your whole facade?" Manager hissed, her glasses slipping off her nose slightly. Manager straightened her composure and pushed her glasses back into place. Rizumu tilted her head, looking on curiously.

"Is this some sort of rebellion, Aira?" Rizumu asked, her hazel eyes travelling to Aira and lingering, a faint smile on her lips like _good job. _Her orange hair that was tied into a messy bun was falling apart as she pressed her head against the wall. But Rizumu didn't seem to notice, or care.

Aira nodded slowly and hesitantly, wondering if she would be kicked out if she nodded. No worries, she assured herself, because there are plenty of companies out there who want her working for them. But she didn't need more public attention adding up to the large pile that is simply known as 'Aira's many worries and stresses' and provide her, well, more stress.

Manager actually _hissed, _like a snake. She eyed Aira with an equally 'snake-ish' glare, meaning that it was venomous. Aira stared right back, playing along with manager's game. "Aira. Please." Manager said in a calm voice that didn't go with her clenched fists or sharp breaths at all. "I need you to cooperate for just a month. Is it really _that _hard? Just ... for a while? Please, Aira. It's for your sake, my sake, the company's sake, everyone's sake. Please. I know how it feels."

_You don't know. Do you? No, you don't. You don't know anything. You all don't know. Nobody knows. Only _I _know, and it'll remain that way forever. Continue lying, but you won't know. What do you know? What do you _want _to know?_

"F-fine." Aira managed, averting her gaze to the floor. Rizumu tapped her heels on the floor, and the atmosphere was quiet and awkward until manager broke the silence.

"Aira ... you're going to go on a cruise with the famous singer, Shou Yoshida."


	2. Bitter Feelings

**Going Down**

**Chapter 2**

**~Bitter Feelings~**

* * *

_"F-fine." Aira managed, averting her gaze to the floor. Rizumu tapped her heels on the floor, and the atmosphere was quiet and awkward until manager broke the silence. _

_"Aira ... you'll going to go on a cruise with the famous singer, Shou Yoshida."_

* * *

Aira slammed her hands on the table and nearly shrieked in surprise, her eyes as wide as saucers. "What?" Behind her, Rizumu turned her body towards the wall as she attempted to muffle her crazy laughter behind her palm. In response to Aira's question, manager nodded albeit grimly and folded her arms, inspecting Aira as if wondering what she might do next.

"I-I mean," coughed Aira, straightening herself and regaining her posture. She frowned, her eyes turning into tiny slits as she glared. "Is this true? The whole going-to-a-cruise-with-another-singer thing?"

Manager sighed. "Yes, Aira. And don't call him 'another singer', I think we are very certain that he's as famous as you."

Aira turned her head away from manager. It was true. Shou Yoshida was as famous as Aira Harune, and their battle to reach the top ranking of popularity was often seen on the newspaper. Aira has never seen Yoshida Shou in person before, though. She disliked everyone, especially those who snatched away her first place. Call her competitive, fine. But she had a bitter passion for singers and everyone in the entertainment world, because if they won over her, Aira might be fired by manager herself.

Manager cleared her throat, snapping Aira out from her reverie. "Do you accept, Aira? Do you accept this request to go on a cruise with your rival? Or do you deny, Aira? Do you deny the chance to bond with others, to actually win more fame?" Manager asked, giving Aira a choice. "But you can't decline, since that you don't have another choice. You can only accept, Aira. There is no other way. There is only one way. You know that."

Aira thinned her lips in displeasure. "There is only one way" was manager's motto. She'll remind Aira of that day, that horrid day, and that Aira must listen to her unless she wants to lose her job. Aira resisted the burning urge to snap manager's head into two and tried to push down the bile that was unpleasantly rising in her throat.

Unwillingly, she bobbed her head as a yes. "I ... I accept, manager. T-there's no other o-option, right?"

Rizumu's laughter ceased at once and she fixed on her usual bored expression when manager shot her a dangerous look. She coughed for attention and Aira whipped her head around, staring at her assistant. "So ..." Rizumu ventured, her eyes zooming from manager to Aira, and from Aira to manager. "... can I go?"

Manager laughed heartily, her brown hair flying into her face. She pushed the strands away and looked at Rizumu with a look of amusement. "Of course. You're her assistant after all, are you not?"

Rizumu jumped up in happiness and clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Great!" She smiled at Aira. "Aw, sweetie, drop the grumpy face! Let's go prepare your wonderful and fairytale-like meeting with Sho-" Rizumu stopped dead and looked at manager. "Err, when's their meeting? You know, to say hello and bond with each other and stuff."

Manger waved her hand. "No need for that if Aira doesn't like it." She looked at the redhead, raising an eyebrow. Aira shook her head robotically, her expression steel-like and void of all emotion. But only she knows, inside her confusing feelings were churning around her stomach and made her sick. Manager shrugged and looked at Rizumu pointedly. "No need for the meeting, Rizumu. I'll send the schedule for their trip so you can do the preparations."

"No." Aira spoke up, her head high in the air. "I wish to prepare by myself."

Manager examined her while Aira tried to tell what manager was thinking. "Very well," said she. "Aira will do her own preparations. Rizumu, you can back off for the time being." Aira inclined her head while Rizumu nodded with a cheery 'yes, sir!' and grinned. "You may go now."

At those words the two walked out, not before bowing respectively at manager. Throwing open the door, Rizumu dragged Aira out from the office, waving at manager happily. Once they stepped out from the door, Aira pushed Rizumu away gently.

"I-I want some private time." She stammered, hoping that Rizumu would buy it.

"Understandable," said the girl knowingly. "Go on, Aira. Sob your heart out." She patted Aira encouragingly - for what? - on the shoulder and walked off, glancing backwards several times. Aira stood there, waiting until Rizumu disappeared behind a corner and out of sight.

That's when she ran, weeping, back to her room in the office.

* * *

After the meeting with Aira, manager picked up the phone and called for Shou to enter her office. She placed the phone into the receiver and cupped her chin, setting her elbow on the table. Her eyes held a faraway sadness, and she thought about Aira.

Pretty girl, witty personality, good but unappreciated talent. Manager sighed and took a sip from her steaming cup of coffee. The steam fogged her glasses so she took them off, wiping them on her jacket. She remembered how helpless Aira was, standing there on the streets. If it weren't for her, Aira would be still - Manager shook her head.

_No, I will not think of that day anymore. For me, and for Aira._

A knock sounded from the door and manager instinctively fixed her face, sitting up. "Come in," called manager to the door. It opened, revealing a rather handsome male around fifteen to eighteen years old. Under the fluorescent lightbulbs, his brown hair turned to a shade of yellow-brown and his violet eyes sparkled prettily.

"You were looking for me, Manager Kyoko?"

"Shou, I have some news for you," said Manager.

"Let's hear it." Shou said casually, his hands in his pockets.

"You're going on a cruise with the famous singer, Harune Aira. You hear me?"

Shou nodded calmly. "The super-famous girl? The optimistic and cutesy one?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow. In her head, manager thought _no, she's not like that _but outside she nodded.

"You're taking this awfully calmly, Shou." Manager exhaled and took another sip of her coffee. "Unlike Aira."

Shou whistled, interested. "How about her?" He asked, interest coating his words. "How did she react? I mean, isn't this how we're supposed to react or something?"

Manager shrugged. "She freaked out. Completely."

Shou nodded but didn't press for information anymore. He tapped his shoes and whistled, before turning his attention back to manager. "So ... when's the cruise? Where are we going?"

Manager clicked her tongue. "I have not decided, Shou. But when I do, I'll send the schedule and everything you need to know to your assistant. You understand?"

Shou smiled. "Got'cha."

Manager heaved a weary sigh, like she had a great burden on her shoulders and had pushed it away. "You are now dismissed. Thank you, Shou."

Shou bowed in a gentleman fashion and sauntered off in high strides, shutting the door. Once he had exited, manager leant against her chair and took off her glasses, rubbing the sides of her nose. She placed her glasses back in place

* * *

After removing all of her makeup and having a nice hot shower, Aira sat before her vanity and found herself staring into her reflection, her red eyes steadily becoming watery. She ducked her head down and banged her forehead against the hard wooden table. She felt a sore bruise growing painfully on the spot, but she did not care.

Aira nibbled on her lips. She will not cry. She does not cry. She never cries. "I won't cry," said Aira to herself. "I don't cry. I never cry." With that, she wiped her eyes and headed to her bed, sinking in the warm covers. Aira sighed, staring at the turning fan. Soon, waves of drowsiness washed over her and she succumbed to sleep.

On the bed, Harune Aira fell into a disturbed dream.

* * *

"Aira!"

Aira blinked, having pulled away from her dreamless sleep. She sat up and stretched, blinking as the burning sunlight invaded her eyes. She tried to ignore the dancing black spots in her vision and turned to the caller, seeing a sea of bouncing orange hair. Glittering brown eyes stared back at her and Aira could see her own reflection in the innocent orbs of brown.

"R-Rizumu?" Aira yawned widely. "Why are you here?"

Rizumu squealed, having failed to contain her excitement, and shoved her phone into Aira's face. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and pulled her lips up into a happy smile. Rizumu was only wearing a simple hoodie and a pair of jeans, with her hair tied up in its usual messy bun. Aira took the device and rubbed her right eye. Once she read the message on the screen, she turned to Rizumu and quirked a delicate eyebrow.

"What's wrong with this message?" She asked, confused. Rizumu chuckled dreamily.

"It's the schedule ... the one for your awesome cruise ... you know, with Mr. Yoshida ..." She drooled, grasping her cheeks. Aira blinked once more, and last night's events came rushing back like a waterfall. She sighed and threw herself off the bed. "There's nothing we should be excited about," mumbled the redhead. "It's just a stupid cruise. Probably lasting for a few days, three days at most. I don't think that Yoshida Shou will be too thrilled to 'embark' on a cruise with the overly optimistic Harune Aira."

"I think you're cute." Rizumu piped up truthfully. "And nice."

Aira chuckled dryly and patted Rizumu on the head. "That, my dear, is only a mere mask. The true Aira is one you've never seen, the cruel and aloof Aira. Deal with it. I'm not nice at all, I'm more like a wolf in sheep's clothing. One day, I'll throw off my mask and you all will see my true self."

Rizumu gaped at her. "That was ... inspiring."

"Ambitions that will never come true," mumbled Aira distractedly. "After all, I'm bound to manager Kyoko."

* * *

"Get ready for the cruise tomorrow, Aira, and be quick." Manager's words rang in Aira's head. She grunted in annoyance and turned off the shower. Droplets of water dripped down from the shower head and trickled down Aira's hair to her body. She sighed and got away from the shower, rubbing the water away from her body. She stood in front of the mirror and rubbed away the mist that was covering the glass. Immediately Aira saw her wet reflection in the mirror, her eyes bored and monotonous. Sighing, Aira threw on her shirt and jeans, walking out from the toilet.

Rizumu was seating on a couch, playing with her phone. She looked up and waved at Aira, her eyes travelling down Aira's body as she checked out her outfit. "Hmm ... not exactly what I'd wear for a meeting with a super celebrity and my manager." Rizumu commented, but shrugged in agreement. "Still cool."

"I don't care about manager," said Aira. She picked up her phone and skimmed through her messages once more, reading the messages from yesterday night. "She's just an annoying goat who keeps forcing me into acting cheery and going on cruises with random people I don't even know."

"You know Shou," Rizumu muttered. "He's your rival. Like, literally."

"Nah." Aira said, waving off the statement. "I don't care about him, too."

Just as Rizumu opened her mouth to retort, her phone beeped and rang, playing a bubbly ringtone. Rizumu picked up the phone. "Hello? Manager?"

* * *

"I think that, if I didn't call to remind you guys, you would've skipped this whole meeting." Manager said angrily, a vein popping in her temple. Rizumu bowed her head while Aira ran her fingers in her hair leisurely.

"Not like you'll care anyway," Aira muttered under her breath and Rizumu elbowed her in the ribs.

"I'm here to give further details on your meeting with Shou, or your cruise with Shou." Manager announced, trying to avoid a argument between the two. Aira snapped her head to her and she could feel the teenager's eyes boring into her soul. But even so, she didn't flinch.

"And why should we know?" Aira spat mercilessly. "I don't think that you missed out anything in the message you sent us. Did she, Rizumu?" The girl asked her assistant, who shook her head quickly and fearfully. Aira turned to manager and glared. "So?"

Manager sighed. "Aira, meet Shou Yoshida." She mumbled, and the doors opened. A brunette was standing there, grinning widely.

"And so we meet, Harune Aira."


	3. Always Like That

**Going Down**

**Chapter 3**

**~Always Like That~**

* * *

_Manager sighed. "Aira, meet Shou Yoshida." She mumbled, and the doors opened. A brunette was standing there, grinning widely._

_"And so we meet, Harune Aira."_

* * *

"W-what?" Aira stammered, shocked by the surprise meeting. She peered around and stared at manager pointedly, her eyes shooting telegraphic messages neither Rizumu nor Shou could decipher. Manager nodded quickly and mouthed out the words 'just do it already' to the frantic redhead, who sighed as a response.

"Er, are you okay?" Shou asked, a few seconds after Aira's exasperated sigh. "You look ... nervous."

Aira laughed vibrantly, her hands pawing at the back of her head. "Aha-ha! Oh nah, I was just surprised. I mean, you know, it's kinda early in the morning, I woke up, phone call, came here, saw you ... and ..." Shou blinked at the blubbering girl and Rizumu chortled, while manager slapped her forehead into her hand. "Argh, never mind, Mr. Yoshida."

"O-okay ..." Shou muttered under his breath, his eyes gleaming amusedly. "So I think you know about this ... cruise thing? And you freaked out?"

Aira raised her head and gawked. "Er ... yeah?" She turned to manager and once again, the redhead glared openly at the brunette. Said brunette simply shrugged and spun away from Aira on her swivel chair. "I mean, no. Manager is lying."

Shou snickered. "You are interesting, you know? And as cute as they say." He commented casually, smiling. Aira felt her cheeks hot up and her brain screamed insults to this flirty and disgusting boy she now hated. A lot. "Ah, there's no need to be flustered."

Aira grinned awkwardly, her cheek twitching from the effort. "Haha ... yeah ... and ... yeah ..." Don't slap him, Aira told herself, don't slap this idiot.

Manager spun back into view and surveyed the scene: Rizumu doubling with silent laughter once more, Shou toothily grinning, Aira gritting her teeth and forcing her muscles into an (obviously) strained grin. Manager sighed and shook her head. Kids nowadays.

"Okay, Aira, you may exit the room now, I have some business with Shou here." Manager said, waving the girl off. Immediately she took off, rushing to the door and slamming it shut without a simply incline of her head. Rizumu blinked and straightened from her silent laughter, bowing and hurrying after the pop star.

Manager studied Shou. "You like her, Yoshida?"

The boy nodded, smiling. "You sure bet."

"That's good."

* * *

Aira was fuming with anger as she stormed through the halls filled with people.

And so manager called that 'giving further details about the cruise'. Bah. Rubbish, it was just meeting a totally flirty idiot and making Aira's temper rise to its extent. There wasn't anything about the cruise at all! And Rizumu - Aira wouldn't forget about the hyperactive girl, no - was not of any help at all. She simply guffawed in the background as she had in the last meeting, and didn't jump to Aira's aid as she was supposed to. Not like Aira would care if she did, though. But the one who throughly helped her ... it was manager. Oh wow.

Not that Aira didn't want to thank her boss, but it was so unexpected. She was one of the people who would most likely sit there and watch Aira suffer, along with Rizumu - who'd probably laugh. Again. But if manager was about to force Aira to put on that hateful mask in front of the arrogant Shou, she was afraid that one day, she'd snap and she'll throw a glass vase at him. Probably possible, if no Rizumu or manager was there to rein Aira in.

Clicking footsteps announced Rizumu's arrival, as she panted and grasped Aira's shoulder tightly for support. Aira turned sharply when Rizumu raised her head, and as a result two foreheads collided and the teenagers fell to the floor on their backsides, yelping shrilly in pain all the while. Soon Aira hoisted herself up and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the orange-haired girl below her.

"What do you want, Rizumu?"

Rizumu pulled herself up slowly and rubbing her back, she looked at Aira. "Hey, Aira ..." groaned the girl in response. "Owch ... this hurts ..."

"What do you _want_, Rizumu?" Aira repeated, her glares hardening. Rizumu peered at her from one eye and winced.

"Looks like someone is on their bad mood today ..." The girl muttered and trudged away with heavy feet. "Never mind! I will tell you! Next time! Hey, that sorta rhymed ..."

Aira raised an eyebrow and walked over to Rizumu. With high strides, she took only a few seconds to catch up with the girl who was walking at a speed that even a tortoise could catch up to. Rizumu turned slowly, her eyes swarming with all kinds of emotions except for surprise, as if she wanted Aira to come.

"What did manager tell you?" Aira asked curiously, her tone a tad softer.

Rizumu grinned mischievously and leant in, whispering words into Aira's ear. When she pulled away, Aira was wearing a shell-shocked expression before she burst out -

"What?!"

* * *

Shou walked leisurely around the office, his hands in his pockets. His phone nearly exploded from all of the messages he was getting, but Shou ignored it - he was used to his phone vibrating so frequently, anyway. He closed his eyes, stopping in his tracks with his head to the celling.

"What?!"

Shou's eyes snapped open and he looked around, finding the source of the scream with ease which more precisely, was from the ever-cheery Harune Aira. With her eyes wide open and her mouth opening and closing rapidly, she looked like an owl and a goldfish combined together. Or something. With a grin, Shou strode over and leant down, grinning at the two girls.

"Hey."

Aira jumped, obviously surprised, and clung onto a chortling Rizumu for support. Her chest was heaving and she spluttered on her breaths, placing a hand on her chest as if calming herself down. Five seconds later she succeeded, and with a last breath her face became completely slack and bored, her jaw set fiercely. Rizumu waved jovially at Shou, not at all sensing Aira's anger.

"Hey," said Shou once more, trying to get Aira to say a simple 'hi' to him back - in which she replied with a monotonous blink.

"What," breathed Aira, saying the word slowly as if Shou was greatly annoying, "do you _want_?" Rizumu nudged her in the stomach with her elbow, but the redhead just bit her lip and stalked away.

"What was that?" Shou asked, his eyes following the stomping girl.

Rizumu shrugged. "She doesn't like ... err, people who scare her. I think. I don't know; Aira has random mood swings like a pregnant woman. She is unpredictable. Oh wait no, she gets angry a lot actually." Suddenly, she stopped her drawling with a gleam in her eyes. "Hey, how about you go ask her yourself?"

"What, why?"

Rizumu scowled, like the idea of Shou refusing unpleased her. "Well, because you made her angry?"

"That doesn't make sense. And according to you, she gets angry a lot, no? So I think that she'll cool down." Shou said, winding a strand of his hair on his finger. Rizumu pretended to blanch.

"Eww Mr. Yoshida, that's so ga-" A flying book interrupted her through mid-sentence and she collapsed to the ground. Behind her, an angry Aira was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Don't cuss!" She chided, waving a finger threateningly before Rizumu's face. "Or I'll _fire _you and make Manager Kyoko my assistant instead." Aira paused and blinked. "Wait - that's actually good! I get to order my boss to make me coffee and fix my wardrobe, oh, _heaven _..."

"Wasn't she angry just now?" Shou muttered under his breath thoughtfully.

Rubbing her head as she got up, Rizumu managed a grin - though it came out as a grimace. "I told you that she had random mood swings. One of these days she should go for a test of something; I think that she really _is _pregnant." Aira shot daggers at her assistant from her eyes. "Err, no offence, Aira."

"It does not matter either way," said Aira lightheartedly, though her disapproving look was the opposite of her words. She turned around, her hair whipping out magnificently behind her, and shoved her way to the exit for the second time in an hour.

"Is she always like that?" Shou asked Rizumu questioningly, who spread her arms and shrugged then rushed off to Aira after waving a goodbye to Shou.

She didn't miss the look of amusement on Shou's face - though she knew that it was completely directed at Aira.

* * *

Aira breathed heavily like an ox, shoving clothes messily into her trunk as a bemused Rizumu stood in a corner doing nothing but watching her boss take out her anger on her clothes.

"Can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Aira hissed, clawing at her hair in frustration. "He's just _so _annoying, _so _full of himself, so, so, so -" at every 'so' she threw her tiny hands at her clothes, "- _argh!_" She shrieked, slamming the trunk shut with some of the clothes peeking out messily. Rizumu blinked, snapping out from her bewilderment and reached out to Aira._  
_

"Here, Aira, let me help you -"

Aira slapped her hand away, roughly. "I don't need your help! I'm already freaking four- ugh!" She nearly stomped her foot in anger when she almost tripped over her clothes. "Ah, fine ... I'll repack it. I'll do it myself though," she added hastily when Rizumu rushed over to her side. "You're supposed to plan my schedule and all those stuff as my assistant. _Not _do my dirty work like a maid."

"But you look like you need help," said Rizumu sniffily. "And I could help you arrange it according to colours and stuff ..."

Aira snapped her blaring eyes to Rizumu. "_No,_" said the girl forcefully as she tipped her trunk upside down and pouring the contents over her head, "go fawn over that ... that infuriating guy or talk to manager Kyoko. I can manage." She brushed off the clothing on her head and began folding them neatly with shaking hands. "Yeah, and I could throw my stuff too -" Rizumu shot her a concerned look. "Ah, okay, fine ... I won't throw my stuff. I will pack them. See?" She gestured at the perfectly folded dress on her bed.

"If you say so ..." Rizumu murmured, inching towards the door slowly with Aira's eyes following her. "But call me if you need anything, okay?" She reminded, folding her index, middle and ring finger and putting it next to her ear.

"Yes, yes, mom. Now go away."

"Someone's grumpy today," Rizumu grumbled and closed the door silently. Once she was gone, Aira sighed and leant against her bed, closing her eyes.

Opening the crimson orbs the girl attempted to fold her clothes without fuming or thinking about the guy.

* * *

"Yo, manager!" Rizumu chirped happily as she pulled out a chair to seat next to the older brunette.

Said brunette looked up from her tablet and tilted her head at Rizumu. "Anything, Rizumu? Aira chased you out? Aira throwing fits? Aira mad at Shou?"

Rizumu laughed. "You guessed right, Pres." Manager Kyoko was often known as Manager Asechi, though her co-workers and the stars closer to her call her either President Asechi or Manager Kyoko. "I also have something to ask you as well."

Manager Kyoko tilted her head politely. "Shoot away, Rizumu."

"Ah, the thing is ..." she leant in and whispered into manager's ear, "why are you forcing Aira to do this? You know - whenever you force her to do something she loathes, a big Aira tantrum would be thrown and the results were never pretty. And Mr. Yoshida, too. He keeps annoying Aira by his smirks, no offence to him."

Manager Kyoko shrugged. "You've been working with Aira for a jolly long time, Rizumu - I think you know what is the cause for her personality." Rizumu nodded curtly as a response. "Well ... the part about her interacting with the others was true, but I also want her to fall for Shou here - or Mr. Yoshida as you call him. Why? You ask? It's not only for her own good, Rizumu, and we need her to let out those bottled feelings. The other reason for doing so ... well, I can't tell you now."

Rizumu snorted. "Mr. Yoshida has already fallen for her, Pres. And the Aira-falling-in-love-with-another-dude-she-hates thing is impossible. Admit it, manager Kyoko. And in Aira's eyes, Mr. Yoshida sucks."

Manager Kyoko wrinkled her nose in displeasure. "I would rather hear you call him Shou, Rizumu. Cut the formalities; he's had a full conversation with you and you're still calling him Mr. Yoshida. Seriously, Rizumu?"

The girl only spread out her arms and shrugged, pressing her lips together with her eyebrows raised. "Nothin' I can do. I'm just paying him respect, goodness! Were you always this uptight, Pres?"

Manager Kyoko frowned down at Rizumu. "You keep that attitude up and I'll fire you, Rizumu."

"But you said that a couple of times before, pre-"

Manager Kyoko slammed her hands down on the table. "That's it! From today onwards, you will be banned for ... emm, as long as the cruise continues. You will be calling me 'Boss Kyoko', Aira 'Boss Aira', and Shou 'Boss Shou'. You hear me, Rizumu?"

Rizumu only snickered. "Yeah, of course. Cool names, Boss Aira especially." She mimicked a salute. "Yes, sir! I mean, err, Boss Kyoko! Hey Boss, can I call you Sir?" She asked, her brown eyes twinkling pleadingly. "Please? It's so cool!"

Manager Kyoko peered down at those puppy dog eyes and sighed, giving in. "Fine ... don't blurt out what I told you to Aira, though."

"Yes, Sir Kyoko!"

* * *

"I am done," declared the redhead proudly. "I have done it without throwing a vase. Just pillows. I am awesome."

By her feet was a particularly large trunk, a handle pulled out and the wheels covered in plastic. Her bed was messed up, the covers and blankets crumpled up into one big heap as if Aira spent her time rolling in it. By the dressing table opposite the bed, a few pillows lay on the floor. Aira herself was in no better condition: she looked completely dishevelled, her hair all over her face and an uncharacteristically happy grin on her pale lips.

"_And _I'm not even angry anymore! How cool is that?" She told the air, her hands on her hips. "I am just so awesome, oh my goodness me." Then Aira tapped her chin. "I wonder where's Rizumu ... she took a long time ..."

As if on cue, Rizumu burst in from the supposedly-locked door. "I am back with doughnuts and coffee- oh my gawd Aira, what in the name of Pete happened to you?!" She screamed her finger shaking violently. "Are you grinning? Oh goodness, Aira is grinning! Do you have a fever?"

Aira shrugged, running a finger through her hair. "Nah. Just threw a couple of fits," she gestured at her messy room, "and feeling better now. I probably need a nice cold shower now. Oh, and Rizumu?"

"Hm?"

"The chocolate and strawberry doughnuts are mine."

"Aye ye, Boss Aira!"

Aira stepped into the toilet and disappeared from Rizumu's view. The girl eventually got bored of Aira's room and settle with helping her to tidy up the bed and place the pillows back into place, trembling a little when she visualised Aira shrieking at her. Not long later when Rizumu was tapping away at her touchscreen phone, Aira emerged from the toilet wearing a clean white shirt and jeans.

Rizumu looked up from her phone and waved. "Hi, Boss Aira. Nice to see you fresh and clean."

Aira waved and looked around the room, seemingly searching for the doughnuts Rizumu mentioned earlier. "Hey Rizumu, where are the doughnuts?" The girl pointed to a particularly large paper box with the logo of the doughnut shop printed on the cover. Aira went over to it and opened it, fishing out a plate and a set of cutlery from thin air and taking out two doughnuts, placing them neatly on her plate. She looked at her assistant. "Hey, you want a bite, too?"

Rizumu shook her head. "Nah, I'll just have a nibble a little later." Aira nodded and immediately started wolfing down her doughnuts. "You are hungry," remarked the girl to which Aira replied with a simple nod. "You're making me hungry too." Aira scooted to the other side, leaving a nice empty space for Rizumu.

"Fere," she managed, her voice muffled from her full mouth. "Shet."

Rizumu chuckled. "You sounded like you cursed, Boss Aira." Aira glared at her and she zipped her mouth shut, heading to get a plate of her own.

* * *

"Manager Kyoko, you know perfectly well that Aira falling for me is impossible, literally." Shou complained, leaning back in his seat. "I mean, look at her. She's an ice queen."

"Meh," drawled his manager as a response, "I don't care. Figure it out by yourself."

"And ... if I don't?" Shou ventured nervously, leaning forward in his seat.

"Then I fire you," snapped manager Kyoko.

Shou gulped and nodded nervously. "Can you guarantee that she'll love anyone in general?"

"Oh, yes," said manager Kyoko. "She loves Rizumu as a sister, though she doesn't show it much. She loves her family, though she doesn't show it much." She turned to look at Shou over her paper cup. "She hates you as a rival, and she shows it."

"That wasn't helpful at all." Shou muttered.

"Not like I care!" Manager Kyoko exhaled, stretching her arms into the air.

"Can you guarantee that she won't hit me with a couch?"

Manager Kyoko grinned, albeit cheekily. "That, no. Aira has unbelievable strength when she's angry. The last time it happened, we had to chain her to prevent her from throwing the bully over the balcony."

"Bully?"

"Yeah, the one that bullied Rizumu." Manager Kyoko took a sip out from her coffee. "She gets bullied a lot in school you know, Rizumu. But she's strong at it. Actually it's mostly her fault, since Rizumu has a ... well, big mouth."

"Oh wow." Shou commented. "I guess she isn't that fierce."

Manager Kyoko shrugged. "It's sorta nice having her there as a friend, you know, it's like having a friendly personal bodyguard or something."

* * *

"Hey, Boss Aira, what do you think about Boss Shou?" Rizumu asked over their snack of doughnuts and hot chocolates.

Aira flinched at the question, almost spilling her hot chocolate. "I hate him. Infuriating, stuck up brat."

Rizumu pressed her lips together. "Well, Boss Aira, you can't keep that attitude up much longer. You know - Boss Shou is going to go on a long-term cruise with you and you can't really hate him throughout the whole trip, can you? You'll probably throw a plate or a stuffed turkey at him."

"I wish I could," Aira muttered under her breath.

"And he's _friendly_," Rizumu continued, placing the emphasis on the word 'friendly'. "And awesome. But you're better, Boss Aira, of course."

Was it just Rizumu's eyes, or did Aira's chest swell with pride? "I know. Thank you. I am, of course, better than him in every way. Whether be it popularity, studies or even attitude, I will win over him."

"Err, Boss Aira, don't you think that you sound a little ... err, proud?"

Aira sniffed, taking a large gulp of her hot chocolate. "Nah."

"Are you sure that you _really _hate him?" Rizumu asked sceptically, her eyes narrowed into thin slits like a snake. "You rarely hate anyone - the furthest you went was just pure dislike."

"Which equals to hate," snapped Aira. "Literally the same thing."

"No, no," corrected Rizumu with a wave of her finger, "hate is a strong word. Like, erm, Love and Like! You know ..."

Aira sniffed and closed her eyes, drinking her chocolate once more. "Ah, whatever. Fine - I dislike him. I loathe him. Not hate."

"Loathe and hate is almost the same thing, Boss Aira." Rizumu reprimanded.

"Dislike and loathe is almost the same thing, Assistant Rizumu." Aira retorted.

"Boss Aira, you're cheeky."

"Ah, shut up."

* * *

"And the day has came!" Rizumu shrieked, the cool April wind whipping through her hair refreshingly. "We are going to have _so _much fun! Yoo hoo!"

"Rizumu, stop the racket." Aira mumbled, pushing her sunglasses up to see the view. "It's pretty ..."

"I know, yeah, Boss Aira?"

The blue ocean sparkled and glittered under the warm sunlight and blinded Aira's eyes. The sky was a clear blue as well, dotted with clouds. The sun shone down from fluffy clouds and the wind was cooling, blowing through their dresses and hats. Rizumu was running around like a little child, her arms spread open and her sundress fluttering below her while manager Kyoko was ticking off something on a book. A man was loading their luggage onto the ship and Shou was nowhere to be seen.

Good, Aira told herself happily, it's best if he was sick and Aira could be alone. In her room. Playing her phone. Being anti-social.

Too bad for her, Shou walked into view, a basket in his hands. He was wearing a simple shirt and jeans with sneakers. "Yo, guys!" He called, gaining everyone's attention. "I got us a picnic basket!"

"What." Aira said aloud, her eye twitching. "How horribly gross is that-"

Rizumu clamped her soft hand on Aira's mouth swiftly. "Ah, Boss Shou! Thanks! I'm sure Boss Aira here would like it, yeah, Boss Aira?"

Shou frowned. "Err, why are you calling everyone 'boss'?" He looked at Aira. "Didn't you notice?"

Aira shook her head. Rizumu called her weird names the whole time and Aira didn't even care if Rizumu called her 'sweetheart' or 'honey' anymore. In fact, the girl has started to give her pet names and cutesy nicknames that didn't suit Aira at all. "No."

"Boss Kyoko over there," Rizumu pointed at the woman with her free hand, "ordered me to. For the whole cruise. I am banned."

"Served you right!" Manager Kyoko called over the wind, her hair flying around everywhere prettily. Aira had to admit, her manager had the times when she looked like she ought to work as a model instead of a crappy manager that was quite annoying at times. In fact, the woman was so pretty she could make a shirt and pants look wonderful.

Aira looked down at her own outfit. Blue cardigan over a white dress. Not the ideal choice to look like a famous star, she told herself.

Rizumu prodded Aira in the arm hardly and tilted her head to the ship. "It's time to board the ship, Aira."

Aira sighed and strode up the path with a squealing Rizumu, a serious-looking manager and an annoying Shou behind her. Before her the white and beautiful ship seemed like a Hell filled with dread. Aira exhaled from her mouth and boarded the ship, her heels clacking loudly against the wooden boards.

"Here we go ..." The pale, redhead girl muttered under her breath. Rizumu who caught it, couldn't help but grin sadistically at Aira's discomfort. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and leant it so that her mouth was the same level with Aira's ear.

"Trust me, you'll like him." She said for the second time, and Aira tried to bite in the 'what?!' she almost screamed, just like the day before in the office.

* * *

_Yeah, Rizumu said that Aira'd like Shou in the office, too ... oh, and, I'm taking in OC's for Shou's assistant! Also, please review and give some feedback! I appreciate the follows and favourites you give me, but seriously, I'm not really sure what my readers like to read. So, please?_

_Thank you!_

_OC Submission Form:_

_Name: (Nicknames are also allowed, but please specify before typing in the nickname)_

_Gender:_

_Age: (Not too old or young; around seventeen to twenty and such, preferably younger than eighteen)_

_Personality: (No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stues, thanks!)_

_Likes and Dislikes: _

_Appearance: (Not too exotic)_

_Hobbies:_

_Favourites: (ex. Food, Drinks, Books, etc.)_

_Special Talent: (ex. Singing, Dancing, Swimming, etc.)_

_Crush: (Optional) _

_You could also add whatever you like into the form, too, if you want to. Thank you! Oh, and if you have the time - please leave some feedback!_

_-Mint_


End file.
